


Not a Victory March

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is traumatized by something unexpected in a porno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Victory March

Kurt was flipping idly through tv channels when a blood-curdling scream rang out through the apartment. He dropped the remote out of his hand and listened.

" _Oh my god!_ "

Kurt jumped off the couch, ran down the hall, and tore the bedroom door open. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine was sitting at the desk staring wide-eyed at his laptop with both hands over his mouth and his rapidly softening cock hanging out of his open pants. "Oh my _god_!"

"What happened?" Kurt went over to the desk and looked at the screen, panting and trying to recover from his panic. It looked like some pretty typical porn, some kind of group sex scene with men and women in various combinations, nothing particularly horrifying. He couldn't see what - " _Oh_." He bent down to look more closely at the screen. "Is that _Cooper?_ "

"Ohhhh my god..." Blaine was unblinkingly, raptly focused on the video, utterly traumatized but unable to look away.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't something worse. He stroked Blaine's shoulder soothingly. "It's ok, sweetie. It's ok."

"Kurt. Kurrrt. I'm scarred for life."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'll never be able to look for porn again without remembering..."

"I know. Why don't we turn off the video and stop thinking about it." Kurt leaned across Blaine's chair to reach the mouse and exited out of the browser. "Go and wash your hands and get yourself a glass of water, ok? I'll just go ahead and delete your history."

Blaine got up and shuffled out of the room, doing up his pants on the way. "Oh my god..."

Kurt opened the history, clicked on the most recent video in the list, and turned to watch Blaine go. Then he smiled and emailed the link to himself.


End file.
